fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Otsutsuki
|-|Base= |-|Berserk Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Eternity Shadow= |-|Shadow's Kingdom= Summary '''Shadow Otsutsuki '''is one of the four main protagonists in the '''Oblivion '''series. He is the husband of Naruko Izayoi and the main male protagonist of the entire series. Appearance Shadow is a handsome man with average height and well-toned and muscular built. He has red eyes and black spiky hair that reaches his shoulders. His popular outfit consists of a black leather jacket with white fur lining the sleeves and collar, said jacket is usually worn on his shoulders, revealing his bare chest. When not wearing the jacket, he wears a plain dark red half-sleeved T-shirt. He is also shown to wear both of them, but most of the times he prefers wearing the jacket only. His outfit is completed with black jeans and white shoes with holes inside underneath them to emit flames, allowing him a form of flight. After having the C Symbol, which is Minerva's 'Powers', His hair gained red highlights and he became more taller. He also wore white fingerless gloves and golden rings that are used to restrain his powers since they were extremely huge after absorbing Minerva's 'Powers'. He is shown to carry his sword, Murasama on the left side of his hip. The rest of his outfit remains the same. It is revealed that Shadow has a birth mark just below his right shoulder, which is a red swirl that has about 4 spikes protuding from it. Personality Shadow is a cold, brooding, sarcastic, short-tempered and rude person. He rarely shows any kind of emotion or interest in front of anyone. The only emotion that he shows most of the time is excitement, bloodlust, violence and battle-loving, but he shows said emotions if he deems his opponents amusing and strong. He is also from the type that never gives up in a battle or anything, no matter how much the odds are against him. Despite all of this being said, it was later revealed that this was all a cover for Shadow's true personality. In fact, he is an extremely kind and a deeply caring individual. He cares for his comrades and friends, and won't hesitate to put his life on the line for them, especially Naruko. Having been raised in the streets ever since the age of 3, Shadow is completely oblivious to any kind of emotions, mainly love. Due to the fact that his life in the lab which revolved around him being an experimental doll for the scientists that killed his parents, Shadow saw the world as an endless cycle of hell, and didn't see anything good in it, only seeing the bad side of it. He hides his true personality so won't appear weak in front of his enemies. While being noted as an extremely short-tempered and battle-loving person, Shadow is surprisingly intelligent, as shown whenever in his free time he would read numerous books about history and science, making both him and Naruko the main masterminds and tacticians in Team Oblivion. By the end of the series, Shadow knew about love through Naruko, who declared to him about her love to him, and made him understand what love is. He soon showed his more kinder side by time, expressing emotions and shedding tears for the first time upon Naruko telling him that she is in love with him, and they eventually kissed. Shadow has a crippling of hospital needles and is known to be an extremely big eater and loves food so much. History Shadow was born from two human Espers, but the father had devilish powers that was inherited to Shadow through Indra's Wrath (The Father's Esper Ability), and the mother had angelic powers that was inherited to Shadow as well through Heaven Pool (The Mother's Esper Ability). When he was 3 years old, Shadow's parents were backstabbed and killed by their scientests friends who feared the two parents' powers due to their contract with heaven and hell to gain their ultimate Esper Abilities. Shadow was taken afterwards to have experiments done on him. This last for 15 long years, which were torture for Shadow, but he was trained on several martial arts and survival tactics and also how to use a sword. But at the cost of losing his innocence and the ability to understand and feel emotions. On his 18th birthday, Shadow finally snapped and decided to execute his judgement by killing every single scientest who had made torturing and inhuman experiements on him. He then escaped from the lab he was kept in, swearing venegance on the entire human race, despite the fact that he knew that he was one of them. Several months later, Shadow applied to Nirvana Academy, an academy which teaches humans how to use magic and esper abilities, and how to obtain said abilities. He met there Naruko Izayoi, Jean Nakagami and Serena Diclonus, whom would later become his most precious people. Powers And Stats '''Tier: High 7-A '''when holding back, '''5-A '''when serious, '''higher '''with Rage | At least '''High' 4-C '''| '''4-A '''to '''2-C | 1-A Name: 'Shadow Otsutsuki, The Ultimate Life Form, The Chaos '''Origin: 'Oblivion 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18, 21 Post-Timeskip '''Classification: '''Human, Wielder of Minerva's 'Powers' '''Powers And Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Senses (Can see, smell and hear from long distances, Can also see in darkness), Soul Manipulation (His attacks target the soul), Precognition, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pseudo-Flight (Via the Air Shoes), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4), Immense Pain Tolerance, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Teleportation, Healing, Duplication, Forcefield Creation, BFR (Can banish people outside of time and space), Rage Power (His powers increase the more he's angry), Power Nullification (Can negate regeneration and immortality, Can also cut the power source of his opponents, preventing them from using it), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance both his and his allies' stats), Creation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual Manipulation | Same as before but on a far higher scale than before, True Flight, Invulnerability | Same as before in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Resurrection, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresencein his own territory), Summoning (Can Summon the Physical Manifestation of his own Kingdom) '''Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level '''when holding back (Casually kicked Satoshi and destroyed 10 mountains with him by sending him flying to said mountain), '''Large Planet Level '''when serious (Defeated Hiyama Otoshi, who casually obliterate Neptune, and later created said planet once again), '''higher '''with Rage | At least '''Large Star Level '(Slashed a large supernova which was aimed at him by Hiyama, effectively destroying it) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Countered numerous black holes created by Hiyama, Hiyama claimed that each hole can absorb an entire star system) to 'Multi-Universal Level '(Defeated Hiyama, even after being lent a small portion of Sato's powers. Said portion was stated by Shadow that it could destroy all timelines in past, present and future) | 'Outerverse Level '(Defeated Sato alongside Naruko, Jean and Serena, who was empowered by the Shrine at this time) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''when holding back (Kept up with Satoshi, who can become lightning itself), '''FTL+ '''when serious (Traded blows with Hiyama in under a hundredth of milliseconds, Can run so fast to the point where Hiyama's Light Beams appeared frozen to him) | At least '''FTL+ '(Faster than his base form) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Traded blows with Hiyama after he gained a portion of Sato's powers, Said portion allowed Hiyama to run across the multiverse in less than a day, and Shadow managed to outrun him eventually) | '''Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent 'in his own territory '''Lifting Strength: Class T '''when holding back (Casually lifted a mountain and threw it at Satoshi), '''Class P '''when serious (Threw an asteroid at Hiyama) | At least '''Class P '(Stronger than his base form) | At least 'Pre-Stellar '(Held off one of Hiyama's supernovas with his bare hands and reflected it on him) | '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Mountain Level 'when holding back, '''Large Planet Level '''when serious | At least '''Large Star Level '| '''Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Multi-Universal '''Level | '''Outerverse Level Durability: Large Mountain Level 'when holding back (Took hits from Satoshi's Dust Explosions), '''Large Planet Level '''when serious, '''higher '''with Rage (His defense increases the more he's angry) | At least '''Large Star Level '| 'Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Multi-Universal '''Level, Regeneration makes him difficult to kill | '''Outerverse Level '(The only one out of the four wielders of Minerva's Symbols to resist Sato's Shrine powers) '''Stamina: '''Limitless | Extremely High, but drains | Limitless (Resisted Sato's Shrine powers without showing any signs of fatigue) '''Standard Equipment: '''The Blade Of The Ripper: Murasama, Two inhibitor rings around his wrists to hold his immense amount of power, Air shoes, which gives him some form of speed boost and pseudo-flight '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range while barehanded, Extended Melee Range with Murasama | Interstellar to Multi-Universal with The Chaos | Outerversal '''Intelligence: '''Genius (Has extremely vast combat experience for hand to hand combat and swordsmanship, Can also plan on complicated plans in the heat of the battle) '''Weakness: '''Shadow is extremely short-tempered and can be easily provoked (Though this is more of a strength point than a weak point), He's a battle lover, and loves to extend the battle as long as possible to enjoy it, Is extremely overprotective of Naruko, and would put his life on the line for her, Has crippling fear of hospital needles, Taking off only one of his inhibitor rings would drain his stamina | None Notable | None '''Notable Attacks/Skills: A- Esper Powers: 1- Heaven Pool: '''This Esper ability is inherited from his mother. This gives Shadow flawless regeneration that allows him to heal any dangerous wounds, like having a hand shoved to his chest, being blown to pieces, or being atomized in seconds. The extension of this regeneration is so great to the extent that it allowed Shadow to survive being erased out of existence as long as his soul still exists. '''2- Indra's Wrath: '''This Esper ability is inherited from his father. This gives Shadow an increase in his physical and mental attributes the more he is angry. Jean describes Shadow as a 'Mini Version Of Hulk" when using this ability. This ability is always active and automatic, making fights easier for Shadow. '''B- Magic Powers: Shadow's magic attacks mostly requires his sword in it. These abilities are as follow: 1- Getsuga Tensho: 2- Nakagami Starlight: 3- Falcon Sweep: 4- Armadura Rush: 5- Red Blossom: 6- Aerial Ace: 7- Shadow Slicer: 8- Blitz Frenzy: 9- Ittoryudan: Genmurei: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Berserkers Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1